Birdland Whalers
Notice from sight administrator: I am blocking access to this page due to receiving emails like every other day saying "Hi Jvstater, A Wikia Contributor has just made an edit to Birdland Whalers on Idowhatiwant Wiki. Wikia Contributors are people who make edits without logging in to a Wikia account. Go see what this mysterious friend added! http://idowhatiwant.wikia.com/wiki/Birdland_Whalers The Wikia Team" This is kind of annoying, so I am revoking all y'alls privilege to this page. Censorship lives! Disclaimer from sight administrator: The Lumberjack Mafia always have been and always will be the best street hockey team in the area. The key word is street. This hockey team is completely composed of players residing on Chestnut Street and immediately neighboring streets. No outside recruiting ever has, or ever will, be done. We do not claim that you could not possibly assemble a team of all-stars and defeat us, we only claim that our street can beat yours in a game of hockey. Last time I checked, only Lafayette Street fit that criteria, since every other team we have ever played recruited players from all over the CV area (the funny thing is, even with no recruiting restrictions for these teams, we still beat them). Therefore, until you assemble a team FROM YOUR STREET and beat us, we will not relinquish this claim as "Greatest Street Hockey Team to Ever Walk the Face of the Earth". Sincerely on behalf of Ty B, jvstater The Birdland Whalers were founded in November of 2013 by Joe Westrick in an effort to dethrone the Chestnut Street Lumberjack Mafia. They are captained by Mitch Montani, and assisted by Joe Westrick, Joe Bambraugh, and Wil Snyder. The team's first game was played on March 14th, 2014 at Meadowlark Park in Birdland against heated rival Chestnut Street (an 8-5 loss) in game 1 of a 3-game series. The Whalers would end up losing the 2nd game as well 7-6 in OT. Over the course of the first 2 years of Whalers hockey, Birdland has posted a 5-3 overall record. They have played team including the Lumberjack Mafia, Bridgeville Cyclones, Swallow Hill Spinners, Scott Sharks, and Scott Wheelers. In the 2014/15 season, the Whalers will play a 5-game series against Chestnut Street, including their first ever road game in April for Game 2 of the series. Current Birdland Whalers Roster -Mitch Montani (Captain) (2013/14-present) -Joe Westrick (Asst Captain) (2013/14-present) -Joe Bambraugh (Asst Captain) (2013/14-present) -Wil Snyder (Asst Captain) (2013/14-present) -Dave Kakulka (2013/14-present) -Jordan Callahan (2013/14-present) -Dan Kochman (2013/14-present) -Brennen Westover (2013/14-present) -Zane Snyder (2013/14-present) -Nick Nowak (2013/14-present) -David Verduci (2013/14-present) -Joey Verduci (2013/14-present) -Cam Lane (2014/15-present) -Chris Cannon (2014/15-present) Former Birdland Whalers -Ray Lindow (2013/14-2014/15) -Anthony Ferella (2014/15) -Tom Kovach (2013/14) Games Played (5-3) Vs. Chestnut Street Lumberjack Mafia (March 14th, 2014) Lost, 8-5 Vs. Chestnut Street Lumberjack Mafia (April 26th, 2014) Lost, 7-6 (OT) Vs. Swallow Hill Spinners (May 3rd, 2014) Win, 10-6 Vs. Bridgeville Cyclones (May 17th, 2014) Win, 7-1 Vs. Bridgeville Cyclones (May 17th, 2014) Win, 9-1 Vs. Bridgeville Cyclones (November 22nd, 2014) Lost, 9-4 Vs Scott Sharks (December 7th, 2014) Win, 7-4 Vs. Scott Wheelers (February 8th, 2015) Win, 12-9